Boukenthunder
by Pokelad
Summary: Dinothunder/GoGo Sentai Boukenger: When the scepters of dimension are found once again...two reds find themselves in the wrong places, at the time...but as they attempt to get back to their own dimensions, they meet new freinds, and new enemies...
1. Chapter 1

Before I start, I have to thank Whispering Ranger for all her support on this idea.

I do not own Sentai or PR, they are the property of Toei and Disney. But I hope for this to be changed soon. When I have acquired them, I shall IMMEDIATELLY fire Bruce Kalish.

* * *

The ground rumbled violently in the town of Reefside, the small shockwaves being felt from miles around. Many people looked around, wondering what on earth could of caused the rumbling. The impact of the Thundersaurus Megazord hitting the ground could be felt for miles around.

"We can't take much more of this!" Ethan James, Blue Dino Ranger, yelled, the sweat from his hands beginning to leak through his gloves.

"We have to keep on trying!" Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Ranger, responded.

Their old enemy Zeltrax had managed to get hold of the 'Sceptre of Dimension', or so had he called it. The Rangers were unsure what it was, for they hadn't even been able to find any data on it in Zordon's old flies, but they knew that it was powerful, and anything powerful in the hands of an enemy was bad news. The giant metallic warrior himself slowly approached the rangers, in his crimson form instead of his normal form, sword drawn and shield out, the sceptre currently on his back.

"We're not done just yet!" Connor McKnight, Red Dino Ranger exclaimed, and the Thundersaurus staggered to its feet.

"Dino Drill!" The trio yelled together, and the Thundersaurus leapt into the air, its drill of a left arm spinning wildly, and was about to smash through Zeltrax, before said warrior blasted them with a bolt of green lightning, fired from the tip of his sword, forcing the Megazord to come crashing back down to earth.

"You rangers are no longer a match for me." Zeltrax told them, now sure of his victory. He lifted his sword, and placed it at the Thundersaurus' neck and prepared to strike the final blow.

"Brace yourselves!" Connor yelled.

"Say your prayers, Rangers." Zeltrax lifted the sword.....only to be struck from behind.

"Trent!" Kira yelled.

"White Ranger..." Zeltrax growled.

"You're not hurting my teammates on MY watch, Zeltrax." Trent Fernandez, White Dino Ranger, assured him, from the cockpit of the Dino Stegazord.

"Alright!" Ethan yelled.

"You'll pay for that." Zeltrax muttered.

"Dino Stegazord Tail Attack!"

The Dino Stegazord leapt into the air, spinning vertically, and hurtled down to where Zeltrax stood. The warrior was ready, however, and slashed the Zord in mid-air, causing the Stegazord to also come crashing down. Right next to the Thundersaurus.

"We can't give up just yet!" Connor said, lifting the Megazord to its feet, Trent doing the same with the Stegazord.

"Fire breath!" The tyrannosaurus head on the Thundersaurus' chest opened up, releasing a spinning jet of fire.

"Dino Stega Laser!" The Dino stega's eyes lit up, before unleashing a pair of icy blue lightning bolts.

As the attacks were about to hit, Zeltrax blocked them with his shield, before sending them right back at the rangers, causing yet more damage.

"Can't.....give....up!" Connor muttered.

Zeltrax's sword began to glow, before he unleashed a full-power blast, hitting both megazords squarely in the chests. The power proved too much for the rangers, and the megazords split apart into their uncombined zord forms, the rangers getting forced out of the cockpits, landing on the ground roughly.

"Kira! Connor! Trent! Ethan!" Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger yelled, running up to them. "Are you all ok?" He asked, crouching down beside his students, completely unaware that he'd just one first prize for 'World's Stupidest Question'.

"Felt better..." Ethan whined. The rangers staggered to their feet and leapt out of the way just in time, as Zeltrax tried to crush him with his giant foot.

"Only one thing left to try!" Connor pulled out a red-and-gold shield, which began to glow. "Shield of Triumph!" Connor yelled. Golden armour formed on his head and shoulders and the white spike design on his suit turned gold and navy. Then, the dinosaur footprint symbol on his chest changed shape to have 5 toes, instead of the usual 3. Finally, his dino gem morpher in his wrist changed colour from red to gold, and the transformation was now complete.

"Triassic Ranger!" Connor yelled, before speaking into his morpher. "Mezodon Rover!" As he spoke, the Styracazord appeared, tugging the Triassic Mega Rover behind it. The Rover charged forwards, tearing up the ground beneath it. "Alright!" Connor leapt into the cockpit and placed the Shield of Triumph on the panel in front of him, and the cockpit lit up like magic.

"Mezodon Megazord!" The Styracazord jumped into the air and the Rover came to a grinding halt. The Styracazord's back came down to form the chest and the Tail folded in. The transformed zord docked with the Rover, forming the Mezodon Megazord.

"That won't stop me." Zeltrax muttered.

"Power Pulse!" The Mezodon took out its two axes, and golden lightning started emanating from then, surrounding Zeltrax, who simply 'hmphed' and shattered the bolts.

"Agh! Wheel Spin Attack!" The two golden chariot wheels on the Mezodon's shoulders began to spin rapidly, but Zeltrax once again blocked the attack.

"Oh, come on! SOMETHING'S gotta work!" Trent complained from the ground.

The Mezodon's axes began to glow madly, before they were launched at Zeltrax, who sent one back with his Sword and the other one with Shield, leaving the Mezodon reeling from the impact of its own attack.

"Connor!" Kira called out, worried for the safety of her teammate.

"I'm...o...k..." Connor muttered, forcing the Mezodon to its feet.

"We have to help him." Ethan muttered, speaking into his morpher.

"Hayley, you have any ideas?"

"Actually, yes." Hayley replied them the Dino Rangers' base.

The ground started to shake once more, as the humongous Brachiozord made its presence known. The pod on its back opened up to reveal the Dino Rangers 4 auxiliary zords, the Celepha Zord, Dimetro Zord, Ankylo Zord and Parasaur Zord. The Mezodon's leg pods opened, and the Dimetro and Parasaur zords leapt into them, before the pods closed. Then, the Ankylo and Celepha zords leapt on and attached as the Mezodon's new arms. Finally, a new helmet came down on the Megazord and two strange golden glove objects fused onto the ends of its new arms.

"TriceraMax Megazord, assembly complete!"

"Turbo Fire!" Connor punched forward, and the Mezodon's hands started to glow brightly, the left one spinning. The spinning arm produced a twister of fire, while the other produced huge blasts of fire. There was a large explosion and all went quiet. Had the battle been won?

The TriceraMax didn't even have time to react. Zeltrax had leapt over the attack and was know hurtling back down to earth, slashing the Megazord right down the middle, forcing the Auxiliary zords to separate from the Mesodon.

"No!" Tommy yelled.

Mesogog, The dinosaur-like evil scientist was watching all the action from his lair.

"Perfect, now finish him!"

"Say goodbye, Red Ranger." Zeltrax approached the Mezodon, taking out the sceptre as he did so. The sceptre began to glow with energy, before the energy not only spilled out onto the Megazord, but also onto Zeltrax.

"W-what?!" Zeltrax yelled. This wasn't supposed to affect him!

"What's happening to Connor?!" Ethan asked their mentor.

"I....don't know." Tommy replied, also worried. It was a t that moment that both the Mezodon and Zeltrax disappeared..........and were replaced with a new, cyan-blue warrior, and a mysterious looking mecha.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, everybody! Enjoy!

* * *

There was a large thundering sound echoing throughout the valley, and it seemed to be getting closer and closer. A strange tank-like giant machine continued to rumble forward, its large front rollers continuously turning, churning up the soil below it. In individual cockpits, save for two of the figures inside, were 6 warriors with in spandex-like suits and armour helmets. Each one had a suit of Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink or Silver. They all had a red and black compass symbol on their chests. Akashi Satoru, The Fiery Adventurer, BoukenRed and leader of the Boukenger, kept a firm grip on his steering wheel of the GoGo Voyager, the pinnacle of all technology.

Akashi appeared to be tense, but in reality he was excited about going on a new adventure. Behind him, Eiji Takaoka, The Dazzling Adventure, BoukenSilver, seemed to be rather bored by the events. Their cockpit had the number '14' painted on the back. Masumi Inou, The Fast Adventurer, BoukenBlack, was (as usual) thinking about ways of proving he was better than Akashi. His cockpit had the number '15' painted on the back. Souta Mogami, The High Up Adventurer, BoukenBlue, was already thinking about the data he would have to collect about this adventure. His cockpit had the number '16' painted on the back. The loveable (but rather gullible) Natsuki Mamiya, also recently discovered to also be princess Lelina of the Lemuria Civilization, The Strong Adventurer, BoukenYellow was (unsurprisingly) the most excited of all the team, and was almost jumping in her seat. Her Cockpit had the number '17' painted on the back. Finally, there was Sakura Nishibori, The Deep Adventurer, BoukenPink and second-in command of the team. While Akashi looked tense, she really WAS tense. Her training in the armed forces had taught her to always be wary and ready for anything that could occur. Her cockpit had the number '18' painted on the back.

This was the adventuring explorer team, GoGo Sentai Boukenger, part of SGS, which stood for 'Search Guard Successor'. Their mission was to obtain precious, powerful and very dangerous objects capable of surpassing modern-day technology and bringing them back to SGS headquarters, away from the negative syndicates, evil teams who wanted to use the precious for their own evil deeds. This time, they had detected a powerful precious reading coming from this very valley, and they had immediately been dispatched to find and secure the new precious.

Sakura was keeping one eye on her computer screen, which was displaying the precious' location.

"Chief, we are approaching the site of the precious." She informed Akashi over the intercom.

"Roger that." The red leader replied to his pink comrade.

Little did they know that they were not the only ones after the precious...

Down below, two figures were watching them. They were Yaiba of the Darkness and Shizuka of the Wind, both from the Dark Shadow clan, Ninja assassins who excel in stealth spying and collected the precious to sell later on for money. They had clashed with the Boukengers many times. Yaiba's whole body and head was encased within light blue armour. He definitely wasn't human and there was a terrifying robotic face hidden behind his helmet. No-one who has seen his real face has ever lived, the only exception being the Boukengers themselves. Yaiba folded his arms.

"Pathetic Boukengers." He muttered. "Resistance is futile." Behind him, Shizuka was getting annoyed.

"How long are you just going to stand there?!" She whined, holding her Kunai as she did so. Unlike her partner, Shizuka was human and wore a light-blue suit and a strange gold and blue headband. She seemed to have a personal dislike for Souta.

Yaiba turned away and streaked off in the same direction that the Boukengers were heading in. Shizuka rolled her eyes and streaked after him.

Aboard the GoGo Voyager, Dark Shadow's appearance hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Chief, I'm receiving Negative Energy signals." Souta said.

"I think that's the cause of the signals." Eiji replied, pointing at the two streaking figures down below. Akashi nodded.

"Boukenger, fend off the Dark Shadow Clan. I'll secure the precious." He snapped his fingers. "Attack!"

"Roger!" The other five replied, then ejected from their cockpits and ran off to find the two villains. Upon finding them, they skidded to a stop.

"You should clean up your act, Shizuka-Chan!" Souta told the female ninja. "Your candidacy rating as my potential bride is dropping." This made Natsuki giggle and caused Shizuka to turn a deep shade of red.

"Shut up!" She yelled, before charging at him. Pretty soon, a fight had broken out. Souta, Natsuki and Sakura were fighting Shizuka, whilst Masumi and Eiji double teamed Yaiba.

"BoukenBlack." Yaiba hissed, as his Katana clashed against Masumi's Surviblade. "When are you going to give in to the darkness within you?"

"Shut up! How long are you going to keep on saying that?!" Masumi yelled back, before taking out his Radial Hammer and hitting him over the head with it, sending the villain back a few feet. When he looked back up, he saw Eiji standing in front of him, SagaSniper in hind.

"Sagastrike!" Yaiba was hit square in the chest by an Ice-blue laser beam. The force of the attack lifted the villain off his feet and carried him through a tree.

Not far away, Shizuka wasn't having much more luck against her three opponents.

"What's the matter, Shizuka? Natsuki thinks you're getting slow..." Natsuki commented.

"Or maybe it's just her weight slowing her down." Souta added.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" Shizuka began to furiously attack the Blue Adventurer, who barely managed to avoid the blows thrown at him.

"Yellow!" Sakura, who insisted on calling her teammates by their colour whilst out on a mission, called out.

"Roger!" Natsuki replied, both taking out their Surviblades. They both then jumped up and performed a flip in mid air.

"Full throttle slash!" They called out together, performing a strong double slash on their way back down to earth. Shizuka yelled out in pain as the blades slashed down her back.

Souta then summoned up his Blow Knuckle and aimed carefully. "Knuckle Cannon Attack!" he launched a whirlwind at the female ninja, who was blown off her feet and carried straight into a tree. The impact caused the tree's leaves to be blown off and she was quickly buried under a pile of leaves. She quickly burrowed her way out, hissing and spitting as she did so.

Yaiba got back up. He knew he was going to have to end this quickly if there was any hope of obtaining the precious. He lifted his swords and slashed them both down, forming five crescents of light—blue energy. Each one of these crescents then proceeded to slam into the Boukengers, flooring them. Yaiba then turned and ran towards the location of the precious.

"Hold it!" Masumi yelled as both he and Eiji managed to scramble to their feet and run after him. Souta, Sakura and Natsuki tried to follow, but their path was blocked by Shizuka.

"Natsuki suggests making this easier and standing aside!" Natsuki commented, annoyed. Of course, the ninja refused and soon another fight was underway.

Meanwhile, Masumi and Eiji were trying to catch up to Yaiba, who was leaping from tree to tree with ease.

"SagaSniper!"

"Surviblaster!"

The Black and Silver Boukengers attempted to shoot him down, but he was just too fast. Masumi swore, then continued running, Eiji hot on his tail.

Whilst that was happening, Akashi had arrived at the location of the precious in the GoGo Voyager. His scanners were showing that the precious was embedded inside the cliff that he was now facing. Akashi pressed a button, and the cliff was blasted with missiles, blasting path of the cliff apart, revealing the precious, a staff with a large green jewel embedded inside it. Next thing he knew, Yaiba had streaked across and grabbed the sceptre.

"Thank you, BoukenRed!" He yelled out mockingly. Akashi growled, then pressed the button again, launching missile after missile at him. Yaiba smirked, leaping from missile to missile, each one exploding after he leapt off.

He landed back on the ground, clutching the sceptre tightly.

"Let's see the power this thing holds!" He yelled, raising the sceptre. Green energy seemed to leak out and cover Yaiba's body.

"W-What?!" Yaiba couldn't understand what was happening. The energy then shot out and zapped the GoGo Voyager, also engulfing it.

"Chief!" Masumi called out, however he got no response. In the cockpit, Akashi was trying everything he could think of to stop the energy, but to no avail. One of flash of green light later and Yaiba, Akashi and the GoGo Voyager were gone.

"CHIEF!"

Moments passed, and there was another flash of green light, but it was not Yaiba and Akashi returning. Something crashed down behind where Masumi and Eiji were standing, causing them to turn around and strike a battle stance. A lone Black warrior emerged from the crater he had just made and faced the duo.

"Who're you?" Eiji demanded of the strange warrior, who only laughed in return.

Not too far away, where the GoGo Voyager once was, there was now what looked like a red and black Dinosaur/Chariot hybrid.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, finally an update! I can't believe how long it's been since the last chapter.....I'm so sorry! Anyways, here's chapter three, so enjoy!

* * *

The blinding light died down, and the dino rangers could see once again. And they didn't like what they saw. Kira was the first to say something.

"Connor?" She began to panic. "Where's Connor?!"

"Calm down Kira, I'm sure Connor's Ok." Tommy tried to assure her, but he wasn't sure about what had just happened himself.

"What is that thing?" Ethan asked, looking up at the huge form of the Daivoyager.

"Don't know, never seen it before." Tommy Replied, also looking up at the massive tank-like vehicle.

"Well, this is just fantastic..." Trent muttered.

"Ugh..."

The rangers automatically got into a battle stance.

"Who's there?!" Kira asked.

"Show yourself!" Tommy added.

A twig snapped as a Cyan Blue warrior got to his feet not too far away and then looked up at the four colourful warriors before him.

"Who are you?!" Ethan asked.

"You're not the Boukengers...." Yaiba muttered.

"Boukenger?" Trent replied.

"What did you do with Connor?!" Kira demanded.

"I know nothing about this 'Connor' you speak of....but you four look like the kind who'll attempt to get in my way!" Yaiba charged at them, despite having been weakened by Masumi and Eiji only a few minutes earlier.

"Kira, Trent. You hold off this guy. Ethan and I will search for Connor." Tommy gave firm orders.

"Don't worry, we got ya, Dr.0. Trent told him, pulling out his Drago Sword, Kira doing same with her Thundermax Laser and switching it to sword mode, before charging at their mysterious and unfamiliar opponent, as Tommy and Ethan ran in the direction of GoGoVoyager.

* * *

Master? Elsa looked at Mesogog, who was deep in thought. This was certainly.....an unexpected turn of events. He then gave an order.

"Dispatch the Tyrannodromes and the Triptoids. I want that craft searched! And I want YOU down there as well!"

"Yes master!" Elsa replied, before turning and clicking her fingers, an army of both strange warrior creatures appearing before her, before a large green portal opened up above them, sucking them all (including Elsa) in.

* * *

As the black and blue rangers zoomed towards Daivoyager on their respective vehicles, they skidded to a stop, seeing an invisiportal open on top of the ship.

"That's not good." Ethan stated the obvious.

"Agreed." Tommy replied and then they both continued onwards.

* * *

Whilst that was happening, Kira and Trent were facing off against Yaiba.

The ninja warrior fired a crescent laser at Kira, throwing her to the ground, then Trent got a good hit in from behind, and he turned around, about to slash him, then Kira shot him from behind with her ThunderMax Laser, and he found himself with his face in the ground.

"Curse it." He muttered. These two fought differently to the opponents he was used to. Time for a change of tactics....

Yaiba's blades grew until they were 10 feet in length, then he spun in a 360© circle, slashing the white and yellow dino rangers across the chest, sending them both flying. The ninja warrior then started to run towards them at an incredible speed. However, Trent was able to get up and rush towards Yaiba, running at a similar high speed. They clashed swords again and again in super speed, before Trent managed to grab Yaiba's arms and force them behind his back, holding Yaiba still whilst doing so.

"Now, Kira!" Trent called out to his female teammate.

"Already waaaay ahead of ya! SUPER DINO MODE!"

Her helmet appeared to screech and then spikes grew out of the rear end of her arms and legs. Finally, a pair of fabric-like wings formed. She jumped into the air and soared straight for Yaiba, delivering a single slash with her sword.

Yaiba rolled to the ground, wishing he hadn't underestimated the pair.

"This isn't over." He growled, before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

Elsa's army was now on the top of the Daivoyager, and about to force entry, but then got a rude surprise.

"Fire!"

Blue lasers were fired from above by Ethan aboard his Hovercraft Cycle, Tommy clinging to him.

"Get them!"

The Triptoids and Tyrannodrones instantly obeyed their mistress, shooting energy blasts into the air, but Ethan easily weaved his way between the blasts, then sent more lasers into the army below.

"Search the ship for Connor. I'll handle Elsa."

Tommy jumped off the Cycle and into the crowd, swinging his Brachio Staff expertly, quickly defeating the nearest Tyrannodrones and Triptoids. He then ducked a blow, then performed a leg sweep on the Triptoid who had attempted to strike him. He then used his staff to block more blows, then struck down several Tyrannodrones. He saw more Triptoids preparing to fire at him, and he leapt over the blasts, going into Super Dino Mode, then came back down to earth, taking them all out quickly, only leaving Elsa, who fired long beams of energy from the tip of her sword.

Tommy deflected the blasts, then his staff met her blade in a flurry of blows and blocks. Tommy shrugged her off him, then kicked her hard in the chest, sending Elsa back a few feet, and Tommy saw an opening. He moved his staff in a circle, forming a sphere of lightning energy.

"Brachio Staff......Energy Orb!"

The deadly orb slammed into the evil mistress, sending her flying.

* * *

Ethan forced a door opening, revealing a long corridor, with several Triptoids at the end, but he quickly took them down with his laser. He then proceeded to run down the corridor, throw open the door at the end, then felt his heart sink as he found himself in a second corridor, no fewer than 50 doors running down to the end.

"Dammit...." He spoke into his communicator. "Hayleigh, can you get me a map of this place?" He got no response. "Hayleigh?" he asked again, but once again, got no answer.

Hayleigh was frantically tapping away on the keyboard at the Dino Rangers' base, trying to run a scan of Daivoyager, but their seemed to be technology on board which was preventing her from doing this, and was also stopping her from reaching Ethan.

"Think Hayleigh, think......something's gotta work!"

"Damn...." Ethan muttered, walking down the corridor, glancing at the signs on each of them momentarily, before one caught his eye. A door labelled 'Cockpit'.

He grinned to himself, then tried to push the door open, but it was no use. It was locked.

"Okay then..." He used his special dino gem power to harden his fist, then smashed the door off its hinges.

"Alright, Ethan you're a genius!" he told himself, grinning like an idiot, before realising that it might be a good idea to look around the room. He didn't have to look far before something caught his eye. A lone red suited figure, slumped at his control panel, unconscious.

"Connor?" Ethan automatically asked, before running up to the figure. On closer inspection, it was not Connor. The figure had a long white strip going down the centre of his suit, headlights on his helmet and a compass symbol on his chest.

"Okay, you're not Connor....but I need to get you out of here qui-AH!"

Ethan was sent flying backwards, and a golden, robot-like figure stood high above him.

"Zu-BAAAAAAN!"

Ethan was reminded of one video he had played, which feature a giant golden robot. He instinctively reached for his laser, then noticed the way the strange robot stood in front of the red-suited figure protectively.

"Are you his friend?" He asked calmly, not wanting to provoke the robot.

"Zu-Zu?" The robot tilted its head.

"Hey....I'm not gonna harm him....." As he moved towards the figure, Ethan could literally feel the robot's gaze on the back of his neck, making sure he didn't try anything.

The Blue Dino Thunder Ranger carefully placed two fingers on the red figure's neck, checking for a pulse, and he sighed of relief when he found one. He carefully picked up the strange figure bridal-style.

"C'mon Tin Man, let's go get your friend some help." If Akashi hadn't needed medical attention at that moment, Zuuban would've punched Ethan flat for that.

* * *

Elsa found herself lying on the ground once again, finding herself unable to win against the Black Ranger.

"Don't even bother getting up." A female voice said to her. Elsa looked up and growled when she saw Kira and Trent glaring down at her.

"This fight isn't over yet, Dino Pansies." She hissed, as an invisiportal opened above her, and she was instantly sucked in, the invisiportal vanishing immediately.

"Hey guys!.....And gal!" Ethan called out to them.

"Connor!" Trent called out, seeing the red figure in Etna's arms, making the same mistake as Ethan did earlier.

"He's not Connor...what's going on here?" Kira asked.

"And where'd the Tin Man come from?" Trent asked, pointing at Zubaan.

BAM.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay everyone, but here's a new chapter!

* * *

Zeltrax slowly rose to his feet from the crater, standing upright and then shooting a piercing glare through the ones who were now facing him. Masumi actually felt a chill go down his spine, and he tightened his grip in his Surviblaster, keeping it locked on Zeltrax.

"Interesting… so there are more Power Rangers than I thought….hmph….more pests to eliminate!"

"Power Rangers?" Masumi asked.

"We're the Boukengers! Now who are you, and where is Akashi?!" Eiji demanded of Zeltrax, anger in his voice.

"I do not know of this 'Akashi' you speak of. And it is not any of my concern."

"That's bullshit!" Eiji exclaimed, charging at Zeltrax, brandishing his Sagaspear.

Zeltrax raised an eyebrow….well, he would have had he actually HAVE any eyebrows…..then blocked Eiji's blow with his sword.

"What?!"

Zeltrax laughed. "You rangers can't defeat me. Especially not rangers that don't even know me!"

Masumi flipped open his accellular.

"Makino-Sensei, who is this guy?!" On the other side of the line, Makino was searching the database, and flipping from book too book, just knowing he'd seen a suit like Zeltrax's before somewhere, as well as a vehicle that looked very much like that giant chariot-like thing.

Masumi, upon getting no response, closed his tracker and replaced it back on his belt. As this happened, Zeltrax slashed Eiji directly on the chest three times sending the silver adventurer sprawling across the rocky ground, his Sagaspear sliding out of his reach. Masumi fired several shots from his Surviblaster, but Zeltrax had no problem in deflecting them. Eiji picked up his Sagaspear again, holding it out in front of him.

Masumi growled as Zeltrax just laughed.

"That was pathetic. I'll show you true power!" He took out his sword, lightning flowing into it from the sky, before charging forwards and striking both Boukengers powerfully, sending them flying off the cliff face.

* * *

The electrical blast had not gone unnoticed to the others.

"Chief! What was that?" Sakura asked, as Souta and Natsuki held Shizuka back. But like Masumi only a few minutes, she got no response.

Shizuka managed to force Souta and Natsuki off her. "My job is done here! Ta-Ta!" She through down a smoke bomb, and was gone by the time the white smoke had cleared.

Sakura growled, before speaking into her accellular once more. "Masumi, Status report!"

* * *

Masumi and Eiji continued falling, taking out their scope shots, but then unexpectedly landed rather painfully on something had and metallic. They looked at that they'd landed on. The roof of that strange giant chariot.

"Ow…" Masumi got up, rubbing his back, taking out his beeping accellular.

"Masumi! What happened?! Where's Chief?!"

"Sakura-Neesan…." Masumi rubbed his now sore back again. That was gonna leave a bruise, for sure. Eiji grabbed the accellular from him.

"We'll be searching or Akashi in that strange craft. Over and out. Oh, and some guy in weird armour just kicked our asses. Over and out." He hung up before Sakura could even answer.

Sakura slammed her accellular shut with such force the other two momentarily thought it was gonna break, before she ran off in the same direction Eiji and Masumi had earlier, followed by Souta and Natsuki. Zeltrax turned around as he heard the approaching footsteps. He growled when he saw who the footsteps belonged to.

"Oh look, MORE Power Losers…."

Eiji and Masumi wandered around trying to find an entrance for a few minutes, before realising that it was very unlikely that a giant, metallic, dinosaur-like chariot would have an entrance on the roof. After eventually gaining access to the strange vehicle, they tried to scan the corridors, hoping for a map of the place, but here seemed to be a strange force.

"No worries! We'll find our way easily without a map!" Eiji exclaimed proudly.

5 minutes later, they were lost.

"Baka! BAKA!" Masumi yelled, swinging his Radial Hammer, Eiji trying his best to avoid the blows.

For a moment, Eiji thought he heard a dinosaur roaring nearby.

"Did you hear-OOF!" One of Masumi's blows hit, sending Eiji sprawling into a wall.

"What was that roaring noise?" Masumi asked. He looked at Eiji. "You heard that, right?"

"Yes…" Eiji burbled. Masumi frowned, before grabbing him and dragging him off.

Masumi slowly edged open the door of what seemed to be at the cockpit. Slumped at the controls was a brown-haired teenage boy, most likely still in High School, dressed in red. But it wasn't that that made Eiji's and Masumi's jaws drop. Standing above the teen, was a 5-foot, red metallic raptor. They noticed that the raptor didn't seem to be interested in harming the boy, but was trying to wake him. Eiji tried to move closer, but tripped over Masumi's feet and landed with a crash. Th raptor suddenly jerked its head and turned to look at the intruders. The boys then froze, thinking that the raptor would lose interest in them. This always worked in movies. There was just one problem: This wasn't a movie. The raptor growled, slowly walking over to them, stopping a short distance away and taking in the appearance of the pair, The word 'rangers' seemingly forming in the raptor's mind.

In his days as an adventurer, Masumi had seen many strange things. However, this was something entirely new to him, but his Adventurer's nose told him that the boy, whoever or even whatever he was, was the raptor's master.

The raptor roared loudly, and the Boukengers felt as though they'd been hit by hurricane, getting blown up against the wall of the cockpit. Eiji got back to his feet, taking out his SagaSniper once more, thinking they'd have to force the boy away from the raptor. The raptor, realising that the Boukengers may actually be a threat, swung its mighty tail, smashing it into the wall, where Eiji and Masumi had been moments before. Masumi back flipped numerous times, avoiding a swarm of blows aimed for him, while Eiji tried to play the hero by jumping onto the raptor's back. The raptor screeched, running around and trying to force Eiji off.

"Eiji!" Masumi yelled, watching helplessly as Eiji clung to the raptor's back for dear life, realising that perhaps he shouldn't have jumped on in the first place.

"Masumi-San!" Natsuki yelled, running into the room, followed by Souta and Sakura.

"What the…..wow." Was all Souta could say as he looked at the scene before him.

Eiji could hold on no longer, and he was thrown to the ground. The raptor was above him, thinking whether it should end it all now.

"Surviblaster!" Four laser shots hit the raptor, causing it to lose its concentration on Eiji, instead turning to look at the other four Boukengers and roaring angrily.

"Boukengers, Zeta formation!" Sakura commanded, and she, Souta, Natsuki Masumi got into a square formation around the raptor. They attached the scope shots to the end of their Surviblasters, switching them to the newly-installed net mode.

"Scope shot, net mode!" Each of them shot a large, black net at the raptor, tangling it. The raptor roared, thrashing around, only to get itself even more tangled.

With that over, Souta walked over to the teen, checking his pulse. Upon finding one, he tried to waken him, but to no avail.

"Any sign of Akashi?" Masumi asked, but Sakura just shook her head.

Natsuki pondered for a moment. "Natsuki wonders what is going on."


End file.
